Of heroes, Legends, Friends & Glory
by Ametseder
Summary: The Order of Heroes is a very peculiar group, united by a common cause, an array of adventurers, saviours, warriors and miscreants battles the forces of the Embliam Empire while attempting to coexist with each other. Rated M in view to future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Alea iacta est

**This story here will be the start of a series of stories and side stories about the Order of Heroes and their fight with the Embliam Empire, note that while this first chapter stars Robin as the protagonist this is subject to change in an attempt to bring to the readers the point of view of many characters, as for now I will only work with summonable characters but this does not mean other characters not yet present in the game won't be referenced. I hold no particular game as my favourite and will try to have as many characters as possible appear.**

 **I speak British English so many an extra "u" may and will appear on my writings.**

 ** _A character's thought process will be delivered in Italics._**

 **Bold will mark breaks from narration such as a POV change.**

* * *

Somewhere near the royal palace of Askr, its immaculate stones shining not to far away, four desperate people stood behind a stone monolith with equal amounts of trepidation and eagerness. A red-haired woman in armour was talking with a blue haired swordsman while a blonde girl was encouraging a hooded figure with a gun in his hands. The whole place was eerily quiet as if the very world had decide to hold it's breath while it waited for the show to start.

The three armoured people were exchanging looks between them as if looking for reassurance, so much depended on this, if the stories were true, then Kiran could turn the tide of war and bring Veronica's ambition to a halt, if the myth remained as a mere campfire folly, product of a soldier's imagination, then the hooded figure they had brought with them and the Breidablik would prove themselves an empty promise, Veronica would win and without them, the rest of the world would fall into her hands, it would fall quickly, and it would fall bloodily.

Sure, Anna had been capable of summoning Kiran, but future attempts had proven themselves useless and Kiran's confusion proved no less disheartening. Could the Breidablik had been a one trick wonder foolishly wasted in a summoner who couldn't even summon?

Eyes closed and feet glued to each other, the yet-to-prove-himself summoner fired several round crystal orbs at the monolith.

At first nothing happened, the monolith did not shine or break or move, it stayed the very same it had always been, as if taunting them for trying in vain, but then, a blue light engulfed the monolith taking the breath away from the foursome, with the death of the azure brightness a white-haired young man appeared in front of them.

The whole atmosphere changed, the Arskan shoulders relaxed, freeing themselves from the stiffness that had once kept them prisoner, Kiran let a sight of relieve and smiled proudly, Sharena was eager to meet the newcomer but Alphonse was still nervous the idea of this individual being a trickster of some sort refusing to leave his mind. Anna sided with him and discouraged Sharena from leaving her position to greet him. Even the world deciding that keeping its prior stillness was not a proper thing to do in view of an event of such a transcendence started moving once again.

 **Robins POV**

My head was dizzy and my mouth dry, at first all I could see was blue, then as my vision got better I saw four strangers, armed and armoured.

 _Three soldiers and a fourth man, enemies? Maybe, the hooded man has a strange object in his hand, does he fight with it? Big castle in the distance, theirs? Yes, certainly, they must be the guards. Where am I?_

 _The blue haired boy looks stern, ornaments in his armour, royalty. The blonde girl? Sister, their faces look similar enough and their armour matches. Anna!? Why is Anna wearing armour? At least she knows me, maybe she'll explain everything._

Before I could ask any questions a white light made me loose my concentration, looking behind me I saw a strange girl. She was dressed in furs and wore a pair of black boots that almost reached to her knees, a cloth diadem crowned her head.

She looked like a hunter and she was carrying a bow, but there was something off with her face, no hunter could wear such a face, she seemed to be gazing into the future like she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, like she wasn't aware of her current situation, I was quite certain she was no stranger to drugs.

She started searching around in an uninterested manner, and humming to herself, certainly not a hunter. In a way she vaguely reminded me of Noire, not in similarity but in contrast, Noire would always be looking for a way to hide and run away but this woman didn't seem to have any care in the world.

A blue flash of light, appeared this time I could identify the source; it was the weird stone structure behind us.

Once the light had died I saw my son, Owain, but something wasn't right, he was carrying a tome similar to mine and he was dressed like some bizarre circus performer, I knew my son had a taste for melodrama but this was too much, even by his standards.

 _What on earth is he wearing? must have been that troublesome Inigo, and since when does he practice magic? Why is he here? He seems confused, so he doesn't know either, the woman doesn't look like she'll be of any help. What is that stone thing? It seems to be the reason why I'm here but what could it be? I need to keep Owain save and come back to Lissa, she must be worried sick about us._

 _Do these four know what is happening? They look surprised to see us, so whatever it is they did they were not expecting this result, why bring us here? Slavery? A mistake? Something similar has happened to me in the past. At least this time I remember who I am._

The big stone shone red, someone was coming, and from the light a blue haired woman emerged. She wore a light red armour which was covered by a golden cape, in her hand she was carrying a sword with a very elaborate handle.

 _Lucina? No, her hair is too bright, still,_ _she does remind me of her. She looks elegant enough to have been raised as a princess, she is looking around, assessing the situation, like me, so she is used to making decisions, taking the initiative… perhaps I could ally with her for the time being, between the two of us we could keep Owain out of trouble._

Again, a blue light appeared, and again a blue haired girl came out, only this time a pegasus was with her, she had a lance and was small and light

 _A knight, like Cordelia… my son, myself, and three strangers… all of us armed one way or another… those four behind us are standing together, looking at us, they were prepared for us to appear… a call! Recruitment!_

 _So this is it, they sent us here to make us do what they want? This will not do at all; they want us to fight for them? Like hell we are! Not like this, not without an explanation._

The blonde lancer approached us, I could she the shyness on her face.

 _Not the kind of recruiter I was expecting, she doesn't look like she is the one in command, an ambassador it is then._

\- Sorry, but… you see… we are in trouble- she was struggling to find the proper words, this was not prepared in advance, whatever these people did they were not expecting it to work.

 _A desperate measure._

\- We are being attacked- she said- the forces of princess Veronica are invading this world, they want to conquer it.

 _So that was it, they are losing the war so they found a way to call warriors from our worlds in order to counterattack… wait no, if what she said is true, then this is another world, so several worlds exist, a multiverse, they are calling to arms warriors from every world in an attempt to tip the scales… And since we are already here is a kill or be killed situation… bastards… just who do they think they are, making others fight their battles._

\- Please, Veronica wants to take control of every world she can get her hands on… you need to help us… we wouldn't have called you if we weren't so desperate… we didn't even think it would work-

 _Is she saying the truth, she does look desperate but she could be acting… if they send me into the front lines its over, a soldier won't be handed all the information I need, I must make myself a commander, I need to be in control, it's the only way to ensure Owain's safety, I need to talk myself into their centre of command._

\- I am not much of a fighter- I told her- even this tome is of little use in battle- _Lies_ \- but in my world I was the best tactician there was, my son over there can tell you.

\- While Odin Dark is honoured to be called your son, white haired stranger, It is with sadness I must inform you of your mistake, my father was a powerful magician from a far away land, my mother the night herself, this son you speak of must doubtlessly be a handsome blonde man himself, but I dare say he is hardly yours truly.

 _Owain what the bloody hell are you playing at! I'm trying to keep you safe, stop acting up and behave…wait, did his eyes just dart at the archer? What? Is he keeping his identity hidden because of her? who on earth is that woman? what is going on here? Very well Owain, I'll play along, but you are explaining this to me when we finish._

\- That must be the case, sorry for the inconvenience, now, as I was saying…-

\- You said you are a tactician, right? – spoke the woman who reminded me of my niece - my name is Eirika, I don't know where I am but if these people are in trouble we must help them, do you have a plan?

 _If her first reaction is to care for these people then she is truly similar to Lucina… a kind-hearted saviour… good to know. Now only two left._

\- Archer girl and horse girl, are you two with me? - I asked

\- Name is Catria, Don't know who you are but it's probably better to stick together for now- said the knight.

 _Four out of five, one left_

\- Archer girl? – I insisted.

\- Oh! me!- she looked legitimately surprised- my name is Setsuna, I was looking for princess Hinoka when I got caught in a trap… I fell asleep and now I'm here... have you seen princess Hinoka?-

 _What kind of person goes looking for someone gets caught in a trap and happily takes a nap in the meantime?_

\- Is that a yes or no? – She was beginning to get on my nerves.

\- Yes, but only if you help me find princess Hinoka- answered the girl.

 _You do realise I have no idea who your princess is, right?_

\- It looks like we are all ready to help you; may I ask your names? - I told the blonde lancer

\- My name is Sharena, my brother over there is called Alphonse, he is the boy with the sword, Anna is our commander and Kiran over there is our summoner. - Her initial shyness had been replaced by an optimistic wave of energy, for a moment she reminded me of Cynthia.

 _So he is the reason we are here, I'm going to need to question him later on, very well then, time to get this started._

\- Sharena, I'm going to need as much information as I can get on the enemy, Catria, fly ahead and tell me what you see, I need the most accurate description of their forced you can get, Odin, you go with Eirika and scout the surroundings, try not to be seen, that also goes for you Catria, be careful, Setsuna you try and find a good spot to snipe on them, but don't shoot yet, my idea is to prepare an attack on their weakest point and force a retreat, surprise is key here. –

 _It's just like back then with the shepherds; hope I can return to them soon._

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading until the end, please note that all feedback is kindly welcomed.**


	2. chapter 2: Si vis pacem para bellum

**Second chapter, this time I will focus on the battle against the Emblian forces through the eyes of several different characters please bare in mind this is my first time writing anything so dynamic so feedback is appreciated.**

 **Having said that I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 _ **Italics will be used for thoughts**_

 **Bold will mark breaks from narration.**

* * *

 **Setsuna's POV**

There was a small forest to the south of the Emblian encampment, Robin had told me to find a good position to spy on them and this woods were as good a position as I could get.

 _-Oh! I do like to be beside the sea side! I do like to be beside the sea side! I do like to stroll along the...-_

According to Alphonse the soldiers had improvised an open camp to act as their headquarters while searching for them, well, searching for us, but they shouldn't know we are here, yet.

 _\- Hey, wait a second, the archer girl said she fell into a trap, will it be safe to send her on her own?-_

Catria didn't remind at all of lady Hinoka, she was too short and her hair was the wrong colour but at least she did care about my safety, I was slightly eager to see her in battle, I wanted to see if she was in par with my princess.

 _\- They are on foreign ground, enemy ground in fact, it is unlikely that they would set up any trap while searching their surroundings-_

On the other hand I couldn't say the same about Robin , he seemed to see everyone else as an idiot, so high and mighty with his tactics and stratagems.

I climbed up a tree close that was close enough for me to see them but covered enough to keep me hidden, It had three thick branches that looked solid enough for me and was very smooth, quite comfortable...

 _No Setsuna! can't nod off now, Hinoka needs me, the group will want to know what I saw... I wonder what this kind of tree is called?... the soldiers! yes! why would you wear black armour? they could just as well wave a red flag while marching... I bet I could hit five of them before they even noticed what was happening... wait no! Robin said no shooting... Tents scattered all around a campfire if three of them sleep in each tent we would be talking about fifteen soldiers, we have numerical advantage... no wait! there is me, Robin, a knight... is that a squirrel!_

There was a squirrel sitting next to me, it had a pretty tail and she looked quite beautiful, I tried to pet it but she run down the tree towards the camp. she hid below a tent but none of the soldiers seemed to notice, they were too busy chatting.

A few of the soldiers had taken their helmets off and were sitting on the ground, they were probably tired from searching. The tents were spread irregularly and food was being prepared in a bonfire.

 _Food... I'm hungry, maybe I can get the Catria to cook something for me, she seems kind enough...Oh! hello there little bird, I can't play with you now... um... well... fine! I'm pretty sure they won't notice._

I reached my arm towards the animal but just as I was about to pet it my foot missed the branch taking me down with it, I grasped at the branch with my hands and grabbed my bow with my feet to keep it from falling, the branch was smooth, slippery in fact, I was loosing my grip.

I looked downwards and grimaced, the tree wasn't that high but the floor was bumpy, this would be a bad fall, if I fell, I could easily sprain my ankle.

 _Will Hinoka come and save me? will any of these people help me? maybe I could ask the Emblians for help, tell them I got lost... someone will come... someone always comes._

Just as I was falling a pair of arms grabbed me I looked up and saw Catria smiling at me, her pegasus was patiently promenading through the trees not showing any sing of taking flight.

 _Why are you here? did you come to help me? maybe I'm wrong, perhaps you do remind me of lady Hinoka._

 **Eirika's POV**

 _These people are trying to fight an empire all on their own? how could the possibly hope to overcome such a disparity? Will our help really be enough? they all look so hopeful, like we were their salvation._

\- When Catria and Setsuna return - spoke Robin - I will get the final details of my plan ready, we must all be on edge, if we are to overcome our disadvantage we need to do everything perfectly -

 _He reminds me so mush of Innes, I bet he also takes himself too seriously, but he certainly knows what he is talking about, good to know we have someone like him with us. Ephraim must be worried about me, if only he could be here with me, I'm sure he would help us._

Sharena was not much of a help information-wise, she was friendly enough and looked very talented but it was clear the subtleties of tactical operations eluded her.

Alphonse looked deep in concentration, since the beginning he had behaved professionally but I could see it was forced, he was not like this, but somehow he believed he was obliged to act this way.

Kiran was nervous, very nervous, extremely nervous, I could tell right away that he was like a fish out of water, even worse than me, both of us where in an unknown world but he had never fought, never led, destiny had just brought him here, just like it had brought us.

It was strange seeing Anna clad in armour, she said she was but a sister of my Anna but the resemblance was uncanny, Ephraim and I were twins but we were physically different even beyond the fact I was a girl and he my was brother, our hair colour was different, so were our ears, but this Anna was an exact copy of mine, only her axe kept me from thinking of her as a merchant.

\- Hey! there they are! - Sharena's voice reminded me of how young she was.

 _She shouldn't have to be fighting in this war, that is our job, kids shouldn't be here._

Just as she had said Catria and Setsuna had returned, they looked unharmed, but leaves and tiny branches were filling their hair.

\- Have you located their camp?- asked Anna and Robin.

\- Why is you hair so dirty? - asked Sharena.

\- The camp must be south then, near the forest-

 _You see a pair of scouts with leaves on their hair and you conclude Their camp is near a forest? aren't you clutching at straws?_

\- Yes- answered Catria- they are about 15 of them, no less than 10, no more than 20-

 _What would you know? the straw-clutcher was right!_

\- I was trying to pet a bird- said Setsuna- when I slipped and fell from a tree, but then Catria came out of nowhere and saved me-

\- I had finished spying the enemy but I saw a tree moving and went down to investigate, pure luck really-

\- It's good to know you are safe- I answered, I could see Robin's face growing sour, it was clear to see that he didn't like Setsuna.

 _I guess that for a logical mind like his, someone like her must be a nightmare._

\- Odin, you will take position near the forest, when I give you the sign you must unleash a magical barrage upon them, it must be as flashy as it gets, it must fill them with fear, Eirika, as soon as you see Odin attacking, I want you lead the Arskans on a spearhead attack, Catria, fly low and support the vanguard, make sure they don't get surrounded, if the Emblians try to pin them act as a distraction until the main group can reassess the situation, Setsuna... go with Catria, help her by providing cover with your bow.

 _Don't act up, isn't it? that's a bit too harsh, it's not like everyone is perfect._

-I don't have much practice shooting from a Pegasus- said the archer

\- The point is to keep our forces focused in order to achieve maximum result in minimum time, make them overestimate our strength and have them leave the battlefield in chaos, I need you near the action, we can't have you hanging from a tree in the middle of the fight.

 _A bit condescending aren't we Robin?_

\- You're right, I am very good at running into traps-

 _Did you just take it as a compliment?_

 **Odin's POV**

 _I wonder what dad will think about this, if Setsuna wasn't here things wold be easier but I can't reveal my identity before her... It's good to be reunited again but this should have happened in Ylisse not here, not now._

 _Now that he has established himself as the main strategist it will be nigh impossible to have a private talk with him, but surely there must be a way, Odin Dark can defy these odds and emerge victorious._

I could see movement from within the camp, the vile Emblian soldiers were preparing themselves for the greatest of hunts, the human hunt.

I could see them grabbing axes, swords and spears, I could see them reaching for their bows and their arrows, in their confidence they had built their camp unprotected.

 _Fools, how can you hope to face the mighty Odin without walls to guard you, in no time at all you shall realise your naivete._

 _Upon you I shall rain fire and fury like no other, fear shall blind your eyes and petrify your feet, throughout your puny empire I shall be known and feared, my name will make your hearts seek shelter and my memory shall haunt you ever after for I am chosen by the darkness, Odin Dark, son of the great Tactician Robin and the magnificent healer Lissa, in my blood magic long-lost slumbers awaiting to awake..._

 _I_ saw lightning strike down a tent and realised it was my awaited signal, the attack was commencing.

\- Hear me, demons of the dark! Obey me who has discovered your secrets and solved the riddles of your power! Grant me the strength to banish these wannabe conquerors from this earth! By my name I adjure you! Because of my name you will obey my will!-

 _Nice_

 **Alphonse's POV**

An explosion of Lightning and fire fell upon the camp, the soldiers we crying orders and shouting for help. I looked at Eirika and nodded, the time had come.

We entered the battle yelling and shouting, while barbaric the effect was clear, the Emblian soldiers were to confused and panic to react properly.

An armoured axe-man stood before me, as the axe descended on my head y stepped aside and aimed at a crack in his upper arm. The soldier screamed in pain but to my surprised he tacked me like a bull making me lose my balance.

He jumped at my head but I was able to jump backwards and avoid the hit, however I landed poorly and found my self on the floor, sword inches away from me. Before I could get on my feet I saw his axe coming down at me.

I raised my arms and closed my eyes.

 _What will happen to Sharena with me gone?_

The loud sound of metal meeting rock was all the answer I got.

The soldier was dead on the floor, three arrows having found their mark, I quickly reached for my sword and got on my feet, only to see Sharena rush at me.

\- Are you okay!? I was helping Anna but then I saw you falling! and! and! please tell me you are alright!-

\- Yes- I answered- I'm... I'm fine... thank you-

 _Truth be told I'm horrible, I thought I was going to die there, that was close._

I turned my head to look for soldiers but just as soon as I saw one, an arrow appeared out of the blue, barely missing my face. I heard a cry, there was a spear-man with an arrow through the arm, he gave his arm a look, only for a second arrow to meet his face.

I looked away and covered Sharena's eyes but she stomped my foot in protest

\- We have a battle to fight! there's no time for that!

 _Strange, I was always the one protecting you, guarding you, when did you grow so much, was it the war...I'm the older one, I should be the one calming us down in this situation, not the other way around..._

\- Come on Alphonse! we got to keep going!

 _Oh! right!_

I followed my sister, my duty as a brother clear in my mind.

The soldiers were still trying to regroup but it was hopeless, we had caught them unprepared, they were dying fast and we were not willing to give away our initiative.

With the tide of battle in our favour I was growing more confident.

I charged towards another axe-man, as he raised his axe I jumped forward headbutting him, he was dazed and surprised, I stabbed him in the stomach and slashed his unprotected face.

 _Don't look at the body, stay focused, you can do this_

The soldiers had abandoned the camp, I could see a few of them heading towards the forest but I decided not to go after them.

 _They don't pose a threat, I need to check everyone is okay_

 **Sharena's POV**

Eirika was such a nice girl, after the battle we all made a fire and made dinner out of the food the Emblians had left behind, the meat was dry and too salty but the apples were very good so we left the meat aside and roasted the apples. The moon was almost full and the sky was full of stars so it was easy to see our surroundings, but it was chilly so we all sat around the fire.

I sat with princess Eirika and chatted with her for long, she also had a brother so it was really easy to connect, like me she prepared making friends over fighting the enemy but she was forced to fight in a war for the sake of her kingdom. We spent the night talking about our brothers, about our homes and our friends, about our lives.

Catria and and Setsuna were having a conversation to our left, Catria did most of the talking and the times the archer answered were usually met by an amused expression on the knight's face.

 _It's good to see them getting along, the more the merrier._

To our right, Robin had sat next to Anna and Kiran and was probably showering them with dozens of questions. Ever since he arrived he had dedicated himself to asking questions and make battleplans, not one single sign of curiosity towards another ones life.

 _He's behaving just like Alphonse, all work no play, like he wants to get rid of this as fast as he can. I know it must be hard getting pulled from your world but theres no reason for you not to be friendly while having dinner._

\- You see it too, don't you? - said Eirika

\- Yes - I answered

\- I guess it can't be helped after all we have all just met each other -

\- We have just met each other too, but we are friends -

\- Thank you, but for some people is not that easy, they are more anxious, more introverted, they want to take their time -

\- Robin doesn't want to take his time, Robin is not taking any time at all -

\- I bet he really is a friendly guy, he just finds it easier to detach himself from us while doing his job, he is pretty much our tactician by now -

\- That's true but now is not the time to make plans, it's time to make friends and bond together -

-Maybe if you talk with him tomorrow you'll find his friendlier self -

 **Catria's POV**

I had just finished my dinner and asked Anna wether there was a place for me to train. There was one not vey far away so I took my spear and went ahead. the training grounds were not very big, they formed a circle of targets and dummies holding shields and weapons.

Much to my surprise I saw the young prince Alphonse training by the side of a pair of "enemies"

\- Prince Alphonse, - I called - I was not expecting you here -

He turned to me in shock and almost left his sword drop.

Getting himself together, he saluted me, a proper military salute, no shacking hands, no greetings.

\- I also came here to train - I told him - I didn't take you for such a hard worker -

\- As the prince of Arsk it is my duty to set an example, I must not fall behind -

 _Palla and Est are both so talented I must train myself constantly to keep up with them, not out of duty but if if self respect, I can't be the weak chain of the group. Does he feel the same?_

\- I understand, back in my world I have two sisters so much more talented than me, I was always pushing myself just to keep up with them -

Alphonse nodded in agreement and got back to training

\- Perhaps it would be better if we sparred together prince Alphonse -

He looked at my with curiosity, almost as if he couldn't believe my offer.

 _He is making me feel uncomfortable_

\- I wouldn't like to bother you - answered he.

\- It would be no problem, just a friendly match between the two -

Once again he nodded only this time he positioned his body sideways to mine and bent on his legs, sword ready in hand.

Fighting on the ground was very different to fighting while riding. You need to remind yourself that the enemy is of similar height so the spear must point higher than normally and resist the urge to bend your body downwards.

With a few quick steps I aimed to stabs at his legs, he effortlessly parried them and aimed for my torso, I blocked with my spear and turned my whole body around 360 degrees to slash at his side, he stepped back, I tried a few more jabs, he kept parrying but he was giving me more and more ground.

 _He needs to stop doing that, if he doesn't start sidestepping he'll end up kissing the ground_

As if reading my thought he pounced on me, forcing me to keep a distance, my spear was a good way of keeping him at bay but if he managed to get close enough I would loose.

He was tireless in his attack, but it was clear it was an overload. He felt uncomfortable defending so he tried an all out attack.

He gave on step too close and I got the low end of my spear between his feet, pulling towards me I forced him to the floor.

 _Victory_

I offered him my hand

\- Thank you very much - he said

\- Would you like a rematch? -

\- Of course - he answered, and for the first time, I saw him smile.

* * *

 **Second chapter finish, took me longer than I thought because I was constantly rewriting the fight scenes, don't know about you but they are hell for me.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading until the end, as always all feedback is appreciated**

 **Enjoy the rest of the day.**


End file.
